


PAK Fiddling

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Technology, Body Exploration, Clothed Sex, Electrostimulation, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Shot, Sense Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Finally, the step in their relationship Dib's been waiting for... Zim is finally going to let him explore his PAK. However, when said exploration gets a little more intimate than they were expecting, they find a brand new experience to share together...
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	PAK Fiddling

What Zim was about to do was an expression of utmost trust. It was a sign of his love for Dib that he was going to allow it, and although he wasn’t irken himself, Dib still understood the importance of being able to take this step in their relationship, and he was absolutely flattered by it. He promised Zim he would be very careful, and made sure he knew how much this meant to him.

With those heartfelt platitudes out of the way… Zim laid on his stomach and crossed his arms under his chin, giving Dib easy access to his PAK.

“Okay, let’s see…” Dib ran his palms gently along the sides of it, feeling the metal hum against his skin. It was warmer than he expected. He explored around under it, and though it fit pretty snug against Zim’s back, he was able to ever so slightly pull it away, at least enough to get his fingers all the way under.

“Mm…” Zim sounded out, antennae flicking forward for a moment before laying back.

“Is this okay?” Dib asked, pausing.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

“Okay. So, I can touch you here?” Dib circled his index finger around the top port where the PAK connected to Zim’s spine.

A shiver went down Zim’s back. “Mhm.”

“Neat.” Dib gently probed the spot, fascinated by the ring of metal that seemed fused to Zim’s skin, providing an easy access point for the PAK wires. He slipped his finger slowly down to the bottom port. It was identical, and Dib gave it a few rubs as well.

Zim kneaded his claws against his arms, moaning softly at the touches. He was surprisingly sensitive under his PAK and Dib’s curious fingers were inadvertently turning him on. But he said nothing about that, just quietly enjoying it.

Dib massaged him under his PAK for a bit, which made Zim feel like he was getting a decade-long itch scratched. He squirmed, a bluntly aroused groan escaping him as soon as Dib used both hands to rub both the ports at once.

Zim’s cheeks burned, but Dib didn’t slow or even seem surprised, just sounding pleased as he said, “That feel good, love?”

“So good. Ah, that’s just the spot, ohh your fingers are so talented…”

“I know they are.” Dib gave him some playful scritches with his nails, which were trimmed, but it still sent a jolt of excitement through Zim’s body when they scraped his skin.

“Mm, then you won’t mind putting them to work elsewhere…” Zim shifted his shoulders slightly, wiggling his PAK.

“Ah. No, I won’t.” Dib slipped his hands out and returned them to the PAK’s shell. He found that the metal had grown hotter. He couldn’t hear any of the delicate machinery that he knew laid inside, but he could feel it thrumming, seeming faster than before. He rubbed the two side spots on the lower half of Zim’s PAK, and they slid open for him. This was where it got especially intimate.

Dib wiped his hands off on his shirt, wanting to make sure they weren’t sweaty, and reached inside the openings. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but his fingers found tightly packed metal and wiring. According to Zim, there were several tightly-folded tools stored in the PAK that generally covered the underlying hardware, providing an extra layer of protection. But the configuration of the PAK was highly adaptable, and with thought, an irken could rearrange everything to provide easy access to the hardware instead. This was usually only done for doctors, mechanics, and other professionals trained to work with PAKs. Allowing a mate to fiddle with the inside of a PAK was the ultimate show of trust. Dib did not want to mess this up.

As he felt the alien machinery, it all shifted around his fingers. Pieces moved aside, and soon he felt an almost smooth plane of metal. Aside from the multitude of small pins and ridges along the surface.

“Oh, wow. Is this…” Dib put a little more pressure on it, and Zim purred. “Your motherboard?”

“That is a fairly equivalent human term, yes. Mm, that…” Zim sighed as Dib explored, “Is the relay point between my body and the PAK. Essentially, everything my body’s senses experience go through that and to the PAK for processing, and thus, allowing me to sense it as well. Because as I’ve said, nn, I am my PAK. Just as your body is something to carry your brain around, mine is something to carry my PAK. I may have an organic brain, but I actually process input here. This is where I think.” Zim reached back and gave his PAK a tap.

“So weird. But cool. So this is sensitive?” Dib ran his fingers against the component again.

Zim arched slightly. “Yeah,” he exhaled.

Dib had to admit, it got him a little hard seeing Zim react like that. He withdrew his fingers, instead feeling at the bottom of the PAK’s shell. “This opens, right?”

“Yeah, hold on…”

At Dib’s prodding, the shell swung open, revealing all that machinery. It all had moved itself aside, and he saw an assortment of electronics that reminded him of the inside of a computer. He easily found the spot he had been rubbing before, which even looked like a motherboard. He examined the lines of metal circuits, forming intricate networks between different components. There were tiny labels in irken on the parts, and he wondered just what it all did. To think, everything that his partner was, all his thoughts and knowledge… ran through this technology.

He rubbed the sensory processing area, and Zim mewled, going limp on the bed under him. He was entirely receptive as Dib massaged it, and Dib licked his lips, wondering what else could be sensitive. Though he also wondered why these parts were sensitive in the first place.

“So, how come it feels good to touch you here?” he asked. “It’s all just metal, right? You have no nerves here…”

Zim didn’t answer at first. When he did, it sounded like he was so distracted that every word took effort. “Dib-thing… tell me… what are nerves?”

“What? Dude, you know what nerves are.”

“Of course… but I want to hear it, mm… in your words.”

Dib thought about it, then said, “Nerves are specialized cells that receive sensory input and relay the signal to your brain, which interprets them into some kind of feeling you can understand. There’s different ones for pain, pleasure, temperature, and so on.”

“Right. And what exactly is the signal? How is that information transferred?”

“It’s technically an electrical signal-” Dib realized what he was getting at. “Ohh.”

“Mhm. Bodies run on organic electricity. My PAK is full of sensors that can make me immediately aware of anything touching it. These sensors behave in a manner identical to nerve endings. So yes… some of them can even experience pleasure. The inner hardware is very sensitive for a reason. We need to know about damage as quickly possible. So… there’s the added benefit that gentle touches feel really, _really_ good.” Zim’s voice lowered in pitch, and Dib saw his antennae twitch. A mild, sweet scent drifted through the air.

“This is amazing,” Dib said. “So… where else does it feel good?”

“Not sure. Never been touched like this before. Keep looking and we can find out together.”

That was a hot prospect. Dib felt all over Zim’s PAK, and Zim told him what each of the areas were for, his voice growing huskier with each passing minute. It wasn’t long until he was starting to grind his hips back against Dib’s crotch, those tingles and snaps of electricity from his PAK all seeming to go right to his groin.

“Mm, okay…” Dib was feeling pretty frisky by now, rocking himself right back against Zim with little grunts of pleasure, turned on by his partner's honest arousal. “Now, what… what’s this?” He had found what seemed to be a loose wire toward the top of Zim’s PAK.

“That’s…” Zim trailed off, then looked over his shoulder in an attempt to see, brow furrowing. “Huh. I’m not sure, actually. Can you tug on it?”

“It’s not attached anywhere at one end, in fact it seems… frayed, almost? Like a snapped power line or something. I kinda don’t want to touch it.”

“My PAK doesn’t create enough voltage to harm you. At least, not unless I order it to. Just grasp the wire above wherever it’s broken and pull it, I should be able to tell what it goes to then.”

Dib carefully did so. Even without touching the end, he felt the tingle of electricity against his fingers. He tugged.

Zim just looked confused. “I… don’t understand.”

“So you just have a random wire that doesn’t do anything? I’m gonna try to find where it goes.”

“That’s the thing,” Zim stated as Dib explored along it. “It doesn’t link to a component. It’s a direct line off of the cables that go to my spinal cord through the top port.”

“So… wait, whoa.” Dib had slowly stopped grinding on him as they discussed the wire, and Zim seemed fine with pausing as well, both more interested in this discovery. “It’s got a direct link to your nerves, then. Your body.”

“Exactly. Maybe it was supposed to be with the rest of the wiring into my motherboard, and just… got split off somehow. It doesn’t seem to be causing harm though…”

Dib moved his thumb down, ever so slightly running it against the end. It was like getting a shock from a piece of metal in winter. It zapped him, making the hairs on his arm stand on end, but somehow there was no pain to the shock. It just surprised him.

Zim, however, responded with a moan. His arms stretched out in front of him and his claws dug into the blanket.

Dib blinked. Then he did it again.

“Nngh, Dib…” Zim lifted his hips back into Dib’s groin, rubbing him right where his erection was straining against his pants.

“Fuck, Zim…” Dib bit his lip, the electricity coursing through his thumb and a good way down his arm. His other hand went to Zim’s thigh, patting it, before going up to his waist, holding him steady as he slowly humped him.

“A-ah, please…”

Dib was growing to like the sting of electricity against his hand. His fingers curled around the wire, and his thumb dragged back and forth against the end of it. It was a little jagged, but not enough to cut. He closed his eyes, and began to get strange flickers of sensation the longer the energy traveled into his body. There was pleasure, but it felt different, almost foreign.

Then, a few moments later, he felt such an intense shock of pleasure that he and Zim moaned in perfect unison.

“Was that…” Dib panted, glancing down at the other. “Hold on. Did I just… feel what you felt?”

Zim was panting too, sounding amazed as he answered. “Only one way to find out… keep your thumb there and tell me if you feel this.” He balanced on one arm and reached between his legs with the other.

Dib waited, and then his back went rigid as he felt the distinct sensation of a hand slipping into his pants and stroking his cock, only… it felt different, being coaxed out of… a sheath?

“Zim?” he asked, shocked.

“You feel that?” Zim murmured, easing his pants down and stretching his full length out, slowly jerking himself off.

“I… oh, fuck…” Dib shuddered, his own hips trembling. He stared, wide-eyed, into space. “I feel that. I feel… you’re jerking off, and I _feel it_.”

“Incredible. Mm, that wire must be… must be conducting all the same signals as the cable to my motherboard… and they’re going right to you as long as you’re in contact. Amazing that, nngh… that your brain can interpret them…”

“This is so fucking weird, dude…” Dib leaned in, keeping a tight grip on the wire as he ran his tongue against Zim’s antenna stalk. He gasped as he finally experienced that pleasure, like a lightning bolt of ecstasy from his head to his crotch. It was as if he suddenly had his own antennae, though the sensation only lasted as long as he touched Zim’s. It was mindblowing. He let out a shaky laugh. “Zim. Holy shit.”

“I totally get it, I, oh… I had no clue this was possible,” Zim replied, sounding strained. “If only I could feel what you were feeling in return…”

Dib’s ability to understand what Zim was feeling only seemed to increase the longer he held on. The steady up and down glide of Zim’s silky smooth palm on his arousal, the sweat sliding down his skin, even the pleasured clicking deep in Zim’s throat. Dib felt it all.

Dib pretty much pounced on him, wrapping one arm around Zim’s waist and keeping his hand in his PAK, and he closed his eyes, so horny he didn’t even bother letting himself out of his pants before he was eagerly thrusting against the other.

“Nngh, so good, mm…” Zim kept his eyes partly open, and Dib realized he was able to see through them. Colors were strange, and the room no longer seemed as dim, though Zim’s vision was still hazy. Unfocused. Dib rocked against him to the motions of Zim’s hand, just reveling in the experience, so this was how Zim felt when he jerked off. Amazing how similar yet different it felt. Familiar yet alien. The building of tension in Zim’s body seemed more spread out, but it was intense, and Dib found himself understanding why the other was so loud when they had sex. This really felt incredible.

Especially when Dib lapped at the base of an antenna with his tongue, tasting Zim’s pheromones, turning them both on even more.

“Dib, ah, so close…” Zim whimpered.

A muffled approximation of those exact words left Dib’s lips at the same time, and after a moment, Dib chuckled. “It almost feels like I’m in your body with you… in your PAK, like all of my body is just an extension of yours… this is so awesome, mm my love, I’m close too…”

Zim tilted his head back, gut tightening, Dib sounded like he was about to lose it. His hand moved faster and he closed his eyes all the way, wanting to get to his peak.

It was in the height of Zim’s ecstasy that Dib got bold. He bent down, moving his hips away, but he hardly needed to grind his own body against Zim anymore. He instead soaked in his partner’s bliss… as he lowered his head and ran his tongue against the end of the wire.

The surge of energy that flooded his body nearly short-circuited his brain. His entire body spasmed as white hot pain and pleasure exploded through him, and as Zim cried out and came, Dib finished with an especially heavy load right against the inside of his pants.

It was just a pure sensory overload, every single one of Zim’s feelings and thoughts mixing with his own, in a seemingly endless torrent of sensation that took his breath away.

Zim quickly ordered the wire to retract, and it did, pulling itself away from Dib’s tongue and breaking the flow of energy. Dib gave a final shudder and then collapsed.

“Dib?” Zim hastily turned around, sheathing himself and fumbling to pull up his pants. His eyes widened at the sight of Dib laying limply on the bed. “Dib!” He closed his PAK back up and rolled Dib onto his back, gripping his cheeks. He sighed with relief when he saw the other’s chest moving, and then Dib’s eyes flickered open.

“Wha… something feels off, I’m not… wait, yeah.” Dib idly felt each of his own limbs, then sighed and looked up at Zim. He grinned. “Wow. That was something.”

“It was something alright.” Zim laid down next to him. His afterglow was so warm and pleasant he almost wanted to just let it drag him off to sleep, but he had to talk about what just happened. “What was that? Right at the end, when you used your tongue? I thought you were getting electrocuted or something.”

“Hm? Oh, that. Hah, oh wow, how do I even explain that…” Dib laughed, holding his head. He stuck his tongue out and felt over the tip of it. “It was just kinda an urge, you know… we were both about to come and I suddenly just wanted to feel really close to you, so I decided to try licking you… and I think that wire basically just dumped everything you were feeling right to my brain. Suddenly, I wasn’t just myself, I was you. I heard your thoughts, felt your love for me… and of course there was your physical arousal, and I just felt so good, and loved, that I just kinda lost it. You came and so did I, hard. Knocked the breath out of me. It was good we lost contact with each other, though. Might have fried my brain if I was connected like that too long, haha.”

“Perhaps,” Zim said with a smirk. “The human tongue is coated in saliva and is an excellent conductor. No doubt it was a quick line right to your brain. All my pleasure, yours to feel, on top of what your own body was doing… no wonder you reacted like that.” He rested his arms around Dib’s neck. “It was so hot.”

Dib smiled. “It was hot being inside your mind like that. Might need to do it again, have you touch yourself all over… while bringing me along for the ride.”

“Think you can handle it again?” Zim teased. “Don’t want you to ruin another pair of pants.”

“I can wash these. It was so worth it to do that. Mm.” Dib nuzzled up under Zim’s chin. “I know we usually shower, but… can we please just go to sleep?”

“Usually I’d say no. But…” Zim took in Dib’s already super-relaxed posture, and before he could say another word, Dib actually fell asleep. Zim sighed, but affectionately ruffled Dib’s hair. “Okay. We’ll shower in the morning.”

He got no reply, but he wasn’t expecting one. He got comfortable and closed his eyes. He was going to have to do more research on what he and Dib just did together. And then, he would of course need to experiment with it. They may have just finished but he already wanted to learn more about this.

And as he looked at Dib’s happy expression, he got the feeling his mate would be more than willing to experiment with him.


End file.
